


Present

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: It’s Taiga’s birthday.A new Bang Bang Shooting game comes out.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga & Saiba Nico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gameraramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameraramen/gifts).



On November 27, a new video game came out. Bang Bang Simulations: Jet Combat. As anyone could tell from the title, it was another game in the Bang Bang Shooting series, but was a new game based in the air with the character controlling a military plane like in Jet Combat.  
And usually, Nico would just download the game and play it herself. It was available digitally, and she didn’t see a need to buy it physically.  
But when she noticed the release date...she wanted to have a physical copy. Not for herself.  
For _Taiga_.  
He would probably brush it off. But Nico knew the doctor preferred to have physical copies of media even though those were harder to find nowadays.  
And he might not even play the game. Or end up downloading it and playing it there. But...maybe he would like it. It was an important series to him...and it was his birthday.  
Taiga was busy with work. Nico texted him that she was going to the mall and left. The game would be a surprise.  
Nico bought the game, but also spent a decent amount of time looking at and buying other things, having some good, and playing games on her phone, until it was closer to the end of Taiga’s shift.  
When she got to the hospital, Taiga had just finished his shift.  
“I’m back.”  
“Good. I was starting to wonder when you’d get back. Did you buy anything?”  
“Yeah,” Nico casually put the game on the table. “There’s a new Bang Bang Shooting game.”  
Taiga looked at the game. He had heard about it, but hadn’t thought to buy it on the day it came out. And he hadn’t realized the release date was his birthday until now.  
“Are you going to play it?” He decided to ask.  
“Yeah, later. That copy’s for you, though, if you want it.”  
Taiga was silent for a minute, but eventually he picked up the game.  
“Thank you.”  
“And happy birthday,” Nico said as she left the room, not making a big deal about that either.  
“Thank you,” Taiga mumbled again.  
They both smiled once they were alone.


End file.
